


abrupt absence

by doubleknot



Series: Hello, Strange Place [4]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Study, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: there, splayed out limp and unmoving on the asphalt, lays his mother.
Series: Hello, Strange Place [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	abrupt absence

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter deals with the death of a parent so please tread lightly. this isn't what i was expecting to happen this episode but it has piqued my interest.

it's late whenever miss kim leaves from work. she had been asked to work overtime and begrudgingly she had agreed. the woman is more than ready to get home now. she's busying herself with making sure she has everything whenever her phone chimes. glancing at the device, she sees that she has a message from her son; she reaches over unlocks it so she can read what yonghee had to say.

once she sees the messages, she's quick to snatch her phone out of it's holder to reread them as the woman is unable to believe what she just read.

'mom, i was looking at the sky, and i thought of you. the night sky is so beautiful. why didn't i see this earlier?'

'you should let go of me now. thank you for everything.'

the woman's heart stops as her breath hitches, stuck in her throat. something's wrong, something terrible is happening. her son would never say anything like that. she has to get to him and she has to get to him now. in quick haste she clicks on the call option and wedges her phone between her ear and shoulder as it rings.

then without anything but her son on her mind she presses her foot to the gas pedal and speeds off down the road

loud music thumps through a speaker as tennis shoes squeak against hard wood floors. hard at work, a teen goes over spins and turns that he had learned multiple times already. sweat beads along his jaw and his faded colored hair clings to his forehead. his muscles ache but he doesn't stop until the song ends. it's only when he's certain that's he's done for the night that he allows himself to relax; he bends over as he pants, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

he cuts the speaker off and the computer that was playing the track on a loop for him. seunghun is more than ready to leave but he wants to take a moment to collect himself first. dropping down by his bookbag with a grunt, he leans against one of the many mirrors that line the walls of the practice room. the teen unzips his bags to grab at a small towel that sits atop of his things. as he wipes away all of the sweat on his face, he grabs his phone to see if he had any messages.

he wasn't allowed to use his phone whenever he was training so he was use to having a lot of notifications by the end of each session. the boy's eyes lit up whenever he saw he had a message from his mom. happy and eager to see what his mother had to say, he opened it. 

'seunghun! it's going to be raining later. i'll pick you up after your practice'

nothing could stop the grin that turned up the corners of his mouth. he truly had the best mom in the world. she not only allowed him to chase after his dream but she was his biggest supporter and was always looking out for him. he didn't want to keep his mother waiting so he snatched up his bag and shoved his belongs into it. he needed to get changed first before he could go meet her.

changing back into his school uniform was easy; he had fallen into a routine of changing into practice clothes then back into his uniform so he definitely didn't waste time on getting changed. phone in hand, seunghun headed out of the building to find his mom. 

he figured calling her would be the easiest thing to do instead of either of them having to search for each other. the teen paid no one on the streets any mind as he pressed his phone to his ear. nothing matters more than getting to see his mom after a long day. he barely even glances at any of the cars on the road as he listened to to the phone ring. pick up, pick up, pick up. 

he's attention is torn away from his phone whenever he hears a loud scream. the teen looks across the street to see a car stopped in the middle of the road and someone laying in the ground as people crowded around them. the people are panicking and making a fuss. it was obvious what had happened but he couldn't help but be curious. he's slow and unsure as shoves his phone into his pocket before he starts making his way across the street.

a glimpse of yellow catches his eye and suddenly all of his hesitation is gone. he tosses his bag onto the ground. seunghun pushes through the ever growing crowd, ignoring anyone who gives him harsh looks. please, please don't be her. the teen's blood runs cold as he stares at a familiar yellow umbrella that's laid beside this unfortunate person. he knows that umbrella because it's a gift he had given to his mom; tears are already falling whenever he finally looks at who was the unlucky soul that had gotten hit. 

there, splayed out limp and unmoving on the asphalt, lays his mother in an ever-growing pool of her own blood. 

"mom..."

the teen drops to his knees as his hands clutch at his mom's shirt, shaking. "mom," he whimpers as he presses his face into her chest. "please wake up," he cries, sounding like nothing more than a scared child. it's what he truly is in this situation. he sniffles, fat, hot tears rolling down his face, whenever it becomes apparent she isn't responding.

"please wake up," he cries once again, voice loud and thick as he begins to panic. he can't lose her. she can't be taken away from him; anyone but her! a pitiful sob bubbles in his throat and past his lips as people just watch the trembling teen kneel over his mom. "someone please help my mom," he weeps but no one moves or does anything at all. 

"mom," he calls to her as he tries to get her to sit up. he wishes and hopes that she's just sleeping. it's such a childish thought but he's scared, he's scared and needs his mother. it's obvious though that she won't be waking up though because she isn't breathing, moving, or responding to anything. he all but blubbers as he hugs her limp body. 

"please call an ambulance," he wails, looking around the watching crowd. people just stare at him like he's crazy. "someone please help me," he yells but once again no one does anything. the fact not no one is trying to help breaks him. he bawls, pressing his face against his mother's shoulder as he cries. snot is running from his nose and tears are leaving behind tracks on his face but he doesn't care. 

"please wake up," he whines pathetically, lifting his head to stare at his mother. he waits and he waits for her eyes to open but they never do. his head falls forward once again as he sobs. he needs her. he isn't ready to be without her.

how is he, a scared little boy, going to make it in this cruel world without his mom being there to let him hold her hand?


End file.
